Bloodfin's House
Bloodfin's House '''is an easter egg on "Metropolis" map. Appears too in some of my artworks and animations. You can use my oc's. '''Overview Bloodfin's house looks like modern-styled house. Has a three colors: black (doors,windows), white (walls and roof) and orange (stairs). A huge glass wall is in front of house, On roof you can find a little garden with makeshift shed. In house are: bedroom, bathroom, kitchen and dinner room. In bedroom is a green bed with table. On table are 3 bottles of whiskey. Before the bed is tv and another table with couch, we can't forget about radio. Besides those furnitures here are too: bookcase with ammo of all types and gun wall. In bathroom is a toilet in black color, bathtub in orange color and sink. Kitchen is a normal kitchen. And in dinner room you can find a candles with chimney. In shed we can find a (oblivious) tools and seeds. In garden you can find a palm, carrots, oregano and potatoes. Role Is one of steps to unlock 5 ending. Is to showed how Bloodfin becames his most knowed form. There you can find a secret: a stalker. His house is used as a secret base, but most of is showed in his base ,where he lives with his friend ,Reggie. His apartment is up part of house. Trivia General House is based on this, what can be found in SFM workshop. Here is showed another fact about Tubbie, he is not only white, but is in reality green. Bedroom You can see posters referencing to games and movies. For example "Arme Rick Arnold Mc Geel and Mr. Satikun's Bad Day In Tubbie Land". Radio plays songs from ST3 soundtrack and some knewed bands like Metallica. In bedroom you can find motor. Is based on Suzuki. On board you can find a theory about, who is trying to get laid to him. In computer you can find "Not Porn", "Totally Not Porn", "ST3 Sexual Fanfiction (how to fuck scythe and spider po, Laa-Laa X Guardian hentai and OC Nudes included), weapon instructions all parts, skype to Mr.Baldi/Lina/Wiff/ThatHotGirl/TittyMonster/Ley/OTV, and last secret video of stalker. Bathroom There is a secret weapon under sink, plugger. A dirty pictures with tubbies can be seen here. And you can find tissues on shelf. Kitchen You can find a note from mysterious stalker. Is showed, a stalker is secret lover of Bloodfin. One of interactions refers to Deadpool and his stack of pancakes. Some magnets on fridge makes a word "I love you so much". This message cames from stalker. Dinner room On one of tables is note from Mr.O. "Do you can help me with montage?". This is reference to polish youtuber OstryTV. What is the best Ostry's avatar is neigbour of Bloodfin. In one of ideas there was another tv, but replaced this with candles. Another refrence to stalker. Unused content Mirror in bedroom. Trashes on floor in bedroom. Mud on enter to house. A rose in dinner room. White paint in bathroom. Garage. (Main character has a motorcycle, not car.)